Could You Make That Out To Mitchie?
by blonde-gal
Summary: Shane hasn't seen Mitchie since Camp Rock ended and is missing her like crazy. To make things worse she isn't talking to him today because she decided she was ignoring her best friend too much. How is he going to survive this dull cd signing? Smitchie-ish


**Summary: Shane hasn't seen Mitchie since Camp Rock ended and is missing her like crazy. To make things worse she isn't talking to him today because she decided she was ignoring her best friend too much. How is he going to survive this dull cd signing?**

**A/N: I'm ignoring the fact that Final Jam was televised. I'm pretending absolutely no one out side of Camp Rock knows that Mitchie and Shane know each other. But that's why they call it fanfiction. Hope you enjoy my first Camp Rock story.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Camp Rock there would have been a kiss, fewer cliches and Mitchie would have had some much needed backbone injected. Obviously, I don't own Camp Rock.**

* * *

"I miss Mitchie," Shane Gray complained as he rolled over on the bunk to look at his band mates Nate and Jason

"I miss Mitchie," Shane Gray complained as he rolled over on the bunk to look at his band mates Nate and Jason.

"So call her," Nate replied, sick of hearing Shane moan about missing Mitchie. They weren't even dating because they agreed that a romantic relationship wouldn't work with Shane on the road and Mitchie in school.

"I did. She said that she couldn't talk to me today because she had been neglecting her best friend Sierra, so today was a girls' only day."

"Do you think they make birdhouses on their girls' only day?" Jason asked while looking up from his magazine. Shane promptly threw a pillow at him.

"No, dude, they paint their nails, talk about their feelings and other shit like that," Nate replied. When Jason and Shane looked at him weirdly he raised his hands and started to defend himself, "It was in the movies that my little sister loved to watch with me. It was either watch the movie or play Barbies for hours on end." Nate attempted to repress a shudder at the last part.

"I don't care what Mitchie does on her girls' only day, I care that I don't get to talk to her," Shane wailed.

"Man, it is not like you would even be able to talk to her today. We have a cd signing for most of the day," Jason said.

Shane was getting ready to respond when their manager burst onto the bus. "How's it going boys?" Tim asked cheerfully while surveying the group. "You ready to meet your adoring fans?" Shane groaned at the thought of spending hours sitting at a desk with mindless girls throwing themselves at him raving about how they love the cookie cutter popstar crap that had been on the first album, and he can't even rant to Mitchie.

"Girlfriend problems?" Tim asked referring to Mitchie.

"Shane doesn't have a girlfriend," Jason replied, slightly confused. Tim looked at Nate for an actual answer.

"Mitchie has plans today that don't include talking to Shane for hours on end, so he is in a bad mood."

"Ahh, well Shane you have little time to dwell on not talking to Mitchie. We have to be at Best Buy for the cd signing in an hour, so let's get you boys into wardrobe and get this thing going." The boys dutifully filed out of the bus. "Oh and Shane could you please not take your girl problems out on the stylist, we don't need a third one to quit because of your attitude."

"We'll try to rein him in," Nate called when it became apparent Shane wasn't going to respond. The instant the boys stepped out of the gated parking lot they were surrounded by body guards and screaming girls.

"Shane I love you!"

"Nate marry me!"

"Jason will you go to prom with me?"

"Five more hours," Shane muttered under his breath while waving to the adoring fans.

CampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRock

"Thank you so much for coming with me today Mitchie," Sierra said while jumping up and down with every other girl in line.

"Sierra I told you that you get to pick everything we do today and you wanted to come here."

"I know, but I know you'd rather be writing songs or talking to mystery boy instead of attending a Connect 3 cd signing." Mitchie had to fight back a smirk when her best friend Sierra mentioned the mystery boy. Sierra didn't know that she would be seeing mystery boy, or Shane Gray as the rest of America called him, in fact Shane didn't even know that he was going to see Mitchie today.

"I don't mind Sierra, really."

"Alright, but after we get their autographs we'll spend some time looking at music."

"Deal," Mitchie replied while doing her and Sierra's secret handshake.

A limo pulled up to the front of Best Buy and a body guard hurried to open the back door. "Are you ready to act like lemmings and lose our voices?" Mitchie asked looking over at Sierra who was staring star struck at Jason, but Sierra managed to nod. Mitchie took a deep breath and then her scream joined in the throng with hundreds of other girls.

The boys waved and entered Best Buy. After a few minutes security started letting girls into the store to get their Connect 3 paraphernalia signed. By now the excitement of seeing Connect 3 had turned into realization that they were going to spend they next three hours waiting to see the boys for a mere minute.

"Are you ready for the longest three hours of our lives?" Mitchie asked Sierra. She hesitantly nodded back and the girls prepared for their long day.

CampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRock

"Alright guys you get a ten minute break," Tim called as the girls shuffled out of the room.

The three boys immediately started gobbling food that had been prepared by some local caterer.

"Does this food kind of remind you of the food that was served at Final Jam and Beach Jam at Camp Rock?" Jason asked innocently. Shane paused with a cookie halfway to his mouth, immediately becoming depressed. Nate smacked Jason on the back of his head. "What was that for?" Jason asked innocently.

"You mentioned Camp Rock, and bringing up Camp Rock reminds Shane of Mitchie, who he can't talk to today."

"Oh, sorry Shane," Jason said. Shane just flipped him off.

"Alright guys, breaks over," Tim called as he motioned for the guards to let the next group in. Shane reluctantly put a small smile on his face as he signed some overly enthusiastic girl's cd.

CampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRock

"Mitchie how long have we been standing here," Sierra moaned.

"Two hours and forty five minutes," Mitchie replied looking up from her song book.

"Ugh, this is so boring. I could be learning Japanese right now!"

"I would like to point out that you were the one who chose to stand out here so you could get Jason's autograph and see him for all of a minute."

"I know, but I didn't think it would take this long and…" Sierra was cut off by the ringing of Mitchie's phone.

Mitchie glanced at her phone and the name "Popstar" appeared. Mitchie smirked for a moment before sending the call straight to voicemail.

"Why didn't you answer Mitchie? I don't mind."

"For multiple reasons, the first one is that if I called him I would ignore you and since I promised today would be all about us girls, I would be breaking my promise. Second, I know he has important work to do today and I refuse to distract him. And finally, I have a surprise for him and if I talk to him then I'll end up ruining it."

"Alright Mitchie you are off the hook, for now. But since you told me that I get to choose everything we do today, I choose that you sing to distract me from my boredom."

Mitchie rolled her eyes dramatically, but started singing "Fences" by Paramore. Since Camp Rock she had gained confidence about her voice, but she was still apprehensive about singing her own songs.

CampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRock

Shane slammed his phone onto the table. "Mitchie still isn't answering," he complained while waiting for the next group of girls to be ushered in.

"Well, she told you that she was going to be spending the whole day with her friend and it was girls' only," Nate replied before smiling at the next girl approaching them.

"Yeah and the day hasn't changed. Has it?" Jason asked worriedly while pulling out his phone to check the date.

Nate rolled his eyes at his friend's antics before handing the girl standing in front of them a signed cd. "Thanks for coming out to see us. Hope you like our new sound."

"I'm sure I will," some random fangirl said. "Are you guys going to be performing at all today?"

"Not today, but if you come to our concert tomorrow you'll hear lots of our singing," Nate said with a wink as the girl walked away dazed.

"How much longer is this signing going to last?" Shane asked eager to get back to moping in peace.

"There is an hour left in the signing Shane. And when you ask me again in three minutes there will be fifty-seven minutes left, and when you ask two minutes after that there will be fifty-five minutes left, and so on. So don't ask, just sign and smile."

CampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRock

"How much longer is left in the signing Mitchie?" Sierra asked anxiously, trying to see how far they were from the front.

"There is an hour left in the signing Sierra. Just like when you asked me five minutes ago there was an hour and five minutes, and when you ask me again in a little bit I will be forced to tell you very little time has passed. So why don't you save us both the aggravation and just check your watch."

"Do you think we will get in to see the boys before the signing ends?"

"Sierra, you are the genius. I would have expected you to calculate the rate at which girls enter the building and multiply it by the number of girls left in line and tell me exactly how long it will take until we enter the building."

"That's a good idea Mitchie. Can I borrow a piece of paper?" Sierra asked while reaching into her purse and pulling out a calculator. Mitchie tried to stifle a laugh at her best friend.

CampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRock

"Ten minutes left Shane," Nate said mockingly as Shane quickly scribbled his name on a girl's cd.

"Yes but Mitchie still won't talk to me."

"True, but Jason and I will leave you in peace in the hotel to mope around miserably."

"Yeah Shane, Nate and I are going to go build birdhouses," Jason said excitedly.

"Jason we are not going to build birdhouses, we are going to see the sites of the town."

But…" Jason began.

"We are not building birdhouses," Nate stated with conviction.

CampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRockCampRock

"I figured it out Mitchie," Sierra shouted excitedly looking up from her calculator.

"Sierra…"

"Based on the rate of girls entering the building…"

"Sierra…"

"And with the number of girls in front of us…"

"Sierra…"

"We will be in the same room as Connect 3 in fifty minutes!"

"Sierra, you forgot to account for reduction of girls in line because they already entered," Mitchie said fighting back a smile.

"Oh, well that is simple enough to account for, I just have to…" if it was possible Sierra's hair got frizzier.

"You could do that, or you could look in front of you to see that we are entering the building now." Sierra turned to glare at Mitchie once she finished her sentence.

"Mitchie why didn't you tell me we were at the front of the line," she whined.

"You were having so much fun with your math equation that I didn't want to disturb you. But you can't be mad at me long, you get to see Jason," Mitchie teased in a sing-song voice.

"Next," the burly security guard called.

"You ready?" Mitchie asked as they stepped towards front of the boys. Sierra nodded her eyes wide.

"Hi, I'm Sierra and I'm a huge fan of Connect 3," she said while staring at Jason.

"Thanks for coming out to see us; we hope you enjoy our new sound," Nate said while signing Sierra's cd. Jason reached out to sign Mitchie's cd without looking up.

"I'm sure we will love the new sound, "Play My Music" is already one of my favorites. Could you make that out to Mitchie?" Mitchie asked. All three boys immediately looked up at Mitchie.

Shane wanted to reach across the table and give Mitchie a hug, but he remembered that she didn't want people to know that she knew him. At the time he thought it was a great idea because it meant she wasn't using him, but now he wished everyone knew so he could spend every minute Connect 3 had free in this town with her.

Nate and Jason quickly scribbled their names on Mitchie's cd before passing it onto Shane. Shane stared at it for a moment before writing a quick note and handing it back to Mitchie.

"So are girls coming to the concert tomorrow?" Shane heard Nate ask the hyper nerdy girl and Mitchie.

"I'm going, but Sierra has homework," Mitchie said while looking at Shane.

"Thanks for coming out to see us and hope you enjoy the concert tomorrow Mitchie," Nate said, trying to figure out how to stall the girls.

"I'm sure I will. But before we go can we get a picture?" Mitchie asked innocently while dangling her digital camera on her index finger.

The rule was that there were to be no pictures taken during the signing and Jason was getting ready to tell the girls this, but Shane beat him to it. "Absolutely! Rob can you take the picture?"

Rob came over and grabbed the camera from Mitchie. Shane immediately pulled Mitchie close to him as they smiled for the camera. Once the picture was taken Sierra went to grab the camera.

"You little sneak," Shane whispered in Mitchie's ear as she slowly detached herself from him. "How come you didn't tell me I was coming to your town?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I'll call you after your signing ends to talk more," she replied as she backed up to stand next to Sierra. "Come on Sierra, time to go," Mitchie said while looping her arm through Sierra's.

"Thank you," the girls called as they walked away.

"Oh my gosh Mitchie, Jason is so cute. And all the boys were so sweet. I mean the press always paints Shane to be the bad boy, but he was so nice. He let us take a picture and then he wrapped his arms around you."

"I know Sierra, it was pretty cool," Mitchie replied trying to keep the smirk off of her face.

"When we get back to your house can I go on your computer and blog about our day?"

"Only if I can give a call to, as you dubbed him, mystery guy? He should have gotten his surprise by now."

"Sure Mitchie." The two girls walked in comfortable silence to Mitchie's house. The instant the girls got there Sierra ran up to Mitchie's room to get on the computer and Mitchie pulled out her phone to call Shane.

"Hey Popstar," she called once he answered her call. "How'd you like your surprise?"

"Is that why you wouldn't talk to me all day?" Shane asked accusingly.

"No, I told Sierra she could pick everything we were doing today and she wanted to go get Jason's autograph. And then I just wanted to see your face. I have to admit once you looked up it was a really good face," Mitchie said with a slight giggle remembering his incredulous look.

"I'm glad I could be a source of amusement for you," Shane said. "So you are coming to our concert tomorrow?"

"Definitely, but I'm not sure how much fun I'll have because Sierra can't come. So I'll be all alone at the concert," Mitchie said, hoping Shane would take the bait.

"Well, if you don't want to be alone you could always come and hang out with me backstage, and hang out with Peggy when I'm performing. If you wanted to, of course," Shane asked, taking the bait, hook line and sinker.

"Well, if you are offering me a backstage pass, I'd have to say I'd love to hang out with you backstage. And Peggy, if I knew why Peggy was going to be there…" she trailed off.

"Peggy is opening for us at a few cities, and this happens to be one of them. Hey look, my manager is calling so I have to go. Give me a call when you get to the arena tomorrow and I'll come out to give you the backstage pass and a tour. It was great to see you today Mitchie," Shane said as he drew out there good-bye.

"It was great to see you too, Shane. Don't keep Tim waiting, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, see you soon," he called.

"See you soon," she confirmed as she shut her phone.

It had only been a few seconds since Mitchie talked to Shane and less than an hour since she talked him, but she already missed him. Mitchie knew that Sierra was going to be blogging for at least another hour, so she pulled out her cd to see what the boys wrote.

"_Mitchie- Do you know the agony you put Shane through today? He was moody and uncooperative; then again he normally acts like that. See you at the concert tomorrow and Camp Rock this summer.-Nate Black_

"_Mitchie-It is great to see you. Will you make a birdhouse with me before Connect 3 leaves your town? What you did to Shane today was funny. See you later- Jason_

"_Mitchie Torres- I cannot believe you didn't tell me that Connect 3 was coming to your town. The instant your girls' only day is over I am kidnapping you. I've missed you.-Shane Gray"_

Mitchie smiled at the notes the boys left for her. There were three hours left in the girls' only day and then she could spend tomorrow with Shane. Time couldn't pass fast enough.

* * *

**Review! Pretty pretty please, with Joe Jonas on top!**


End file.
